


Those Blue Eyes

by persephones_flowers



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephones_flowers/pseuds/persephones_flowers
Summary: Hermione Granger, known for her wit and cleverness, is blind and comes across an old..friend, they reconnect and soon, old crushes come to the surface.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: PLEASE GIVE ME CORRECTIONS!! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC/ONESHOT EVER AND I WANNA GET BETTER!! ty , Jk Rowling owns them both
> 
> \- perse

On September 19th, 1979, a baby girl who was named Hermione by her mother and father was brought into the world. Now, she wasn't always blind and for the first few months of her life she could see clearly..until they took her to Yemen for a vacation..she contracted something, a parasite her parents described it as.

Onchocerciasis, that's what the doctors had called. River blindness. Big words that didn't make sense but all Jean and Henry Granger knew was that their baby girl , pride and joy , was going to be blind and they couldn't do much about it until they saw how it progressed.

..and then the magic came, it was little spurts of magic here and there like any other witching child but..Hermione's parents didn't know the first THING about magic, let alone about the wizarding world. And of course, you could almost imagine the look on their faces when Hagrid had popped in and made a visit while Hermione was at therapy.

When she has filed onto the platform , she had met the boys and was obviously introduced to the magic that they produced. The red haired boy, as Harry described him, who's name was Ronald Weasley had scraggly magic. It felt like the bad electricity shock- static if you will. Harry's, who had black hair and glasses and a red scar as Ron described him, it was..wild. Completely wild, Hermione would describe it as being with family at Christmas, unaware of the lack of parental figures Harry thought he had though half the wizarding world was supporting him.

Then her focus was taken off of Harry's magic..all she could feel was lilac, a feeling that made Hermione feel on the top of the world, the scent of lavender and other expensive flowers she couldn't put her finger on had infiltrated her nose. It was basically heaven on earth. Whipping around immediately, the brown haired girl had bumped into the Malfoy Matriarch who simply turned a nose up towards her.

"Watch it you..thing. Whatever you are, just watch where you're going— I hardly doubt a simpleton like you knows what they're doing though. Hmph." Said the voice of a young, snotty Draco Malfoy who was still quite upset from the way over to Kings Cross, his father having giving him a slap on the wrist before.

As time went on, friends coming and going, Hermione had used her blindness to her advantage. Even in the war Hermione had used magic that was made for her by people like her, clicking her tongue and letting the vibrations bounce right back off so she had a sense of "sight" is something she learned in Care of Magical Creatures. And of course she picked up on homenum revelio fairly quickly and it was implemented into her spell-work, using it to know where her opponent sat.

HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHG

About 7 years after the war, and the hype around Hermione and the other parts of the Golden Trio had died down, the muggleborn witch decided to settle down in muggle London and just take a breather, feeling as if the muggle world was much more pro-blind and available for her.

Hermione had been drinking her tea at the Leaky Cauldron, chatting with a few of her non magical friends about her new job as a librarian on the muggle side; they laughed and joked about when Hermione was gonna get some, which got them playful swats to the arm,

That smell...nothingness turned to that same lilac color that Hermione simply could not attach a face to the magic like she could with Ginny, Harry, or Ron. Naturally, the brunette turned around and her brown eyes found blue, well, blue found brown. A face.

From her friends perspectives, Hermione had been simply staring at a lady who could buy out the whole shop if she wanted to in one fell swoop, all the brunette could hear was the sound of heels clicking on glossy wood floors.

"Narcissa M..Black," she introduced herself to Hermione's friends, "Pleased to see you again Ms Granger- or is it Mrs Weasley now?"

Chills were sent down Hermione's spine, she regained her composure and obviously struggled trying and find Narcissa's hand so she could shake it, the blonde tilted her head and saved Hermione the trouble of having to look for her.

As the brunette gripped tighter, magic felt like it travelled up her arm and to the pits of her stomach, making it feel empty despite her having already eaten. Narcissa felt it too. The older witch had almost instantly pulled away, nodding toward the other women at the table and walking off to go get her tea not even bothering to say bye to Hermione.

In an instant, Hermione turned around toward her friends and for the first time in awhile she looked actually flustered, "Tell me..what did she look like? Her hair— is it truly as blonde as they say it is?" A face. It was a face she could place to the magic and for Hermione..that..that was enough. And though her friends thought the interaction was odd, they describe the face to the magic to her, the teasing would come later.

~HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNB~

The back and forth visits had been going on for a year now, neither woman having the courage to talk to each other but sometimes they'd send books or biscuits to whoever wasn't ordering that day. Then..Hermione gathered her Gryffindor courage and went over to her.

"So...hello, Ms Black.. err..how are you?" Hermione said out loud, which actually frightened Narcissa because she wasn't really expecting the younger witch to approach her.

"I-..oh..hello, Ms Granger-" Narcissa began but was interrupted just as quickly,

"Hermione is fine, you don't have to use tables manners around me." Of course, Hermione felt around the table and then made the clicking noise which you could only hear if you were really paying attention, sitting down in the booth and earning some rather confused (and disgusted) looks from patrons.

"Okay..Hermione, hello. May I ask..why the sudden- sudden em..how do I put this let's see— the sudden table change?" Narcissa tilted her head as if Hermione could see her

"I just thought I would catch you in your tracks for once!" Way too nervous to talk, Hermione pretended to look at her watch and bounced up, "Well would you look at the time?! I have to go..bye!" With those final words, Hermione left quickly and left a confused Narcissa sitting at the table.

Two weeks after, Hermione had decided it was enough. She arrived earlier than she knew - assumed - and waited, seeing Narcissa walk into the shop and not even noticing the bushy haired witch who sat across from her.

"I may be blind, but I still know you're there." Hermione spoke up, causing the blonde to gasp and look up like someone had rounded the corner just to frighten her.

"I-..Oh I'm sorry, Hermione, I hadn't seen you. I was in such and rush, and— sorry." It was a nervous habit for her, the rambling, something Narcissa's mother would constantly scold her on and yet it never stopped happening.

"No! It's fine. I can't see either," Hermione made a joke, poking at her blindness which Narcissa couldn't help but laugh at, covering her mouth, "You..know it was a joke? You can laugh."

Obviously, Hermione wanted to speak so, the blonde witch made the first move, trying to get this awfully awkward interaction over with, "Is there..anything in particular you wanna say to me..?"

Narcissa was a bit shocked, Hermione feeling herself turning bright red she covered her cheeks, "Mm..I don't see why not, I mean, I have nothing better to do." Narcissa said calmly but slowly, careful with her words.

And so it was set, they were going have their..friendly date, and neither witch knew the other was over the moon about it.


	2. - chpt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- sorry for the short chapter and my hiatus! this quarantine has really uninspired me. much love.
> 
> -perse

Hermione, who was without a doubt excited, stepped out of her tub and began to dry herself— she sighed and felt her wrist, the cursed scar still active and raised, irritated in such a way that as soon as Hermione touched it she instantly pulled away and sighed, moving on to put on her clothes for the date.

The brunette slipped into a pair of black pants, a white button up shirt and her flats. And while she looked like she was on her way to work, her sense of fashion - if you could even consider it there - told her that Atleast she wore matching garments and that’s all that mattered.

As she arrived, Hermione waited at the front desk so she could be seated. Once she was, the brunette witch nervously played with her fingers while she waited for the blonde to get there. 

HGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHGNBHG

After about two hours, Hermione gathered her things to leave as she didn’t wanna waste any more of her time and was about to leave when she smelt the lavender of Narcissa’s shampoo.Hermione didn’t bother to turn around even though she wanted to, she simply left and tried to ignore the woman’s shoes getting louder and louder as she - attempted - to run after the brunette. 

“Hermione! Wait a minute- god why do you have to walk so fast..Hermione!” Of course, Hermione kept on her way until she reached traffic, groaning as she heard how busy it was. Deciding it wasn’t worth it and she’d just ignore the blonde when she caught up,

The blonde caught up to her and took a moment before poking Hermione, no matter how elegant she presented herself Narcissa Black - much like her sisters - was an impatient Pureblood, but mix that with a Black temper, all you had was trouble. “You’re not deaf, Hermione, I know you hear me.” 

In her head, Hermione rolled her eyes as Narcissa talked, tilting her head away and using her height advantage to completely look over the older witch and acting like she hadn’t even been there in the first place.

“Stop ignoring me!” Narcissa said quietly and more under her breath, suddenly loosely grabbed Hermiones arm to stop her, which made the younger woman jump. 

This time, neither of the two moved away from eachother— but simply just stayed where they were. 

When Narcissa loosened her grip around the younger witches arm and pursed her lips, Hermione released a breath and turned around towards the blonde after what it felt like days of silence.

“I’m sorry..” Hermione finally cracked, releasing a deep breath she hadn’t even known that she had been holding in for the past few minutes while they stood there.

It was nighttime, and even on the busiest street barely any body had been outside. It was just them, and the few cars that zoomed past them.

After a few more silent seconds, Narcissa tightened her grip and pulled the taller witch in. Their foreheads had hit each-other at first, causing a sense of awkwardness, but after that they ignored it.

Getting closer..and closer..until all of a sudden the ex-Malfoy matriarch stopped. She stopped moving, breathing, and stood like a deer in headlights. 

“I can’t do this..I won’t let you ruin your reputation for my lustful indecencies.” She began to walk away quickly, flying into the alley way of two buildings. 

Hermione tried to follow her but by the top she had processed the situation and went after the woman, she was gone. Only hearing the popping noise still ringing in her ears.

And there Hermione stood , alone and cold, in an alley with a hole in her heart that had just gotten bigger.


End file.
